


Confident

by J_EnotsoLovely



Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [49]
Category: One Piece
Genre: A Coffee shop AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Meetings, Fluff, Flustered, Flustered Zoro, I feel like a real writer now, I've done it, M/M, Meet-Cute, fvhjfgmbc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: "This is cute. I think I prefer you this way."
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936849
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	Confident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [This_is_amazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_amazing/gifts).



> More flustered Zoro for you~

Zoro cursed under his breath as he straightened his apron. _The last one._ Nami had told him, wearing a suspiciously kind smile. One he didn't know the meaning of until he realized it matched his fucking hair-- and that _everyone else_ had black aprons.

The amused looks he'd been getting all day were finally starting to grate on his nerves, enough to where he was willing to forget "good customer service" and don his infamous scowl. The sight of the cafe patrons cowering in mild fear was _much_ better. Even more so when they started to notice his tattoos. He'd unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt, growing uncomfortable in the stuffy attire. 

Lo and behold, it was him being hot-- _literally--_ that got him more tips than he knew what to do with. In a particularly good mood, he even offered one of the women he was serving a slight smile. 

He was given an extra 5 dollars on top of the 15. 

It was a good day.

-

It was _not_ a good day, holy shit. 

Holy shit Zoro was going to quit. He was going to quit this stupid fucking job that he just started ~~mostly to pay the witch back the debt he owed her~~ and head to the fucking dojo.

He _refused_ to deal with this. 

"Oiii! Marriiimmooo." 

Zoro's eye twitched. He was going to kill that damn man. That god of a man who was pretty much sin on legs.

With golden sun-spun hair and doe blue eyes with long fluttering lashes and oh boy Nami could _never._

They made eye contact and the blond smirked, crooking his finger and causing Zoro's heart to go into over drive. "C'mere, _Ma-ri-mo_ ~"

He was going to curse this over confident son of a bitch right the fuck out--

Just as soon as he remembered how to speak again.

He stiffly made his way towards the fucking idiot, who was giving him a smug expression like he won some sort of battle that Zoro didn't know they were in. 

"You know," The blond started, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "This is kinda cute. I think a prefer you this way."

"S--you-- shut _up."_ Zoro growled, most definitely not stuttering with his heart beating so loud that he was sure the entire cafe could hear it. The cafe where people were starting to stare at him, maybe sensing something different. 

The idiot only ignored him. "Really though, I called you over to ask for my check." he said, pulling out his wallet, before turning and flashing Zoro with the most unfairly genuine smile he'd _ever_ seen. "Thanks for the meal, mosshead. I'll be stopping by again."

Zoro blushed, heat eating up the expanse of his face in a hurried flush. He gave the blond a mildly helpless expression and tiny shrug, silently walking back into the work space to print out his receipt. 

The rest of the exchange was silent, though as the blond left he said, "My name is Sanji." and slipped something into Zoro's green apron pocket.

He _really_ hoped that the idiot would come back.


End file.
